18 Października 2014
TVP 1 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 50 - Syndrom weterana; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 75; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 74 Szczepionki - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 38 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 7 Cuda mikroświata - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2941; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Polskie warzywa prosto z pola - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Chłopi - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tajemnice Hotelu Adlon - odc. 3/6 (Das Adlon. Eine Familiensaga, teil. 3) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Blondynka - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Tutaj ja rządzę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Paweł VI - cz. 1 (Paolo VI, prima puntata) - txt. str. 777 102'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Fabrizio Gifuni, Licia Maglietta, Antonio Catania; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 154 - Disco (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 V Turniej Orlika - relacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Rolnik szuka żony - /6/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 V Turniej Orlika - kronika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc.6) - Śmierć w muzeum - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Żywe trupy IV - odc. 7/16 (The Walking Dead IV, ep. 7, Dead Weight); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:10 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Janusz Gajos, Katarzyna Figura, Rafał Olbrychski, Danuta Stenka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Palimpsest 79'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Konrad Niewolski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Robert Gonera, Adam Ferency, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tomasz Sapryk, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Terra Nova - odc. 7/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 114 Chwilowy kryzys; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 115 Kredyt zaufania; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1085; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 80 Ramona; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1173 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1174 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1175 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 19 / 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 19 / 26 s. 2) 28'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Giles Badger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2143; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 6 "Dziewczyna z tulipanami" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 6 "Rzeź Woli"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 superSTARcie - (3); widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 92; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 92; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland V seria - Bitwa (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Wyjście awaryjne - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Bożena Dykiel, Jerzy Michotek, Andrzej Golejewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ferdynand Matysik, Bolesław Płotnicki, Andrzej Bielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Easy Star All - Stars - Dub Side of the Moon (Ostróda Reggae Festival 2014); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Rozrachunki z przeszłością (Demons From Her Past) 89'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Cynthia Gibb, Alexandra Paul; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Droga do przebaczenia (Reservation Road) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Terry Geard; wyk.:Joaquin Phoenix, Mark Ruffalo, Jennifer Connelly, Mira Sorvino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 18.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Wyspa Chełminek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Z kapitanem Cichockim dookoła świata - odc. 3; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Przegląd tygodnia - txt. str. 777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:27 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 16.10.2014 ZG; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:49 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 13.10.2014 GW; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc. 1 - Porty jak nowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Mama i tata równi w pracy i w domu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Hotel Restauracja Villa Verde; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - I wojna światowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 67'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Jan Wrona, Beata Andrzejewska, Henryk Hunko, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Helena Norowicz, Włodzimierz Saar, Jan Himilsbach, Władysław Ogórek, Regina Regulska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 204 (odc. 204); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Naturalnie tak - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Chiny: na południe od jeziora 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Remigiusz Jakubowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 2 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 356; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Petrusewicz - historia subiektywna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Astroregion; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 18.10.2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:32 Pogoda 17:35 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 13.10.2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:06 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 14.10.2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:12 Kalejdoskop - Kalejdoskop 14.10.2014 ZG; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Magazyn reporterski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 18.10.2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:48 Pogoda 18:51 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:33 Sport - Retransmisja sportowa: Koszykówka - Pierwsza runda rozgrywek Eurocup: Stelmet Zielona Góra Lokomotiv Krasnodar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:13 Ekstraklasa kulturalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:23 TWÓJ PUNKT WIDZENIA - Twój punkt widzenia 16.10.2014; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogoda - 18.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 18.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 55 Szynka w sosie winno - cebulowym, dynia al dente; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:01 Informacje lubuskie - podsumowanie dnia - Informacje lubuskie 18.10.2014 -; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:18 Pogoda 22:21 Sport - SPORT 18.10.2014; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:32 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 17/14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 49; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Chiny: na południe od jeziora 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Remigiusz Jakubowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 18.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 18.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? 67'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Roman Kłosowski, Jan Wrona, Beata Andrzejewska, Henryk Hunko, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Helena Norowicz, Włodzimierz Saar, Jan Himilsbach, Władysław Ogórek, Regina Regulska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 2 skrót 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 55 Szynka w sosie winno - cebulowym, dynia al dente; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 204 (odc. 204); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 49; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - I wojna światowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 AgroSzansa - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Rączka gotuje - Restauracja "Rączka gotuje"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Paragon - skrót 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 12 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 13 8:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 8 9:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 9 9:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 10 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 226 10:55 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór 12:40 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 4 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 8 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 17:15 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 354 20:10 Epoka lodowcowa 21:50 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 13 23:50 DOA: Żywy lub martwy 1:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1783 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2785 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 771 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1951 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1952 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1953 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1954 12:45 Lekarze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 13:50 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 14:50 Mama kontra mama Odcinek: 6 15:55 MasterChef Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 16:55 Top Model Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 10 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4016 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 21:40 21 Jump Street 23:55 30 dni mroku 2:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4016 2:35 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 171 3:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4016 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1018 6:15 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 17 6:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 43 7:15 Teletubisie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 73 7:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 65 8:15 Po przygody w świat przyrody Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:30 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 57 8:40 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody Odcinek: 7 9:10 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 9:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 7 10:40 Wędkarz na tropie Odcinek: 5 11:15 Potęga natury Odcinek: 5 12:15 Zabijanie w stylu orki 13:30 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 7 14:20 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 5 14:50 Dlaczego wirusy zabijają? 16:00 Człowiek od środka Odcinek: 2 17:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 4 17:30 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 6 18:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 5 18:30 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana Odcinek: 3 19:40 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 2 20:10 Za kulisami: II wojna światowa Odcinek: 1 21:10 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 6 21:45 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 7 22:10 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 4 23:15 Koszmarna wyprawa Odcinek: 9 0:15 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 1 0:45 Tropiciele duchów Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 1:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 50 2:15 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 49 2:45 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 7 3:45 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 17 4:15 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 28 4:45 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 51 5:05 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 30 5:35 Ostatnie dzikie konie Europy TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1049* - Utracona reputacja Angeliki K.; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1050* - Pokuta Ziuka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1051* - Kto pomoże dziewczynie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1052* - Honor listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1053* - Waga autorytetu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 1; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Kraina jezior i Pana Samochodzika; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /209/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 3/9* - Pożoga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - (567) Grecja - Atos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 140 - Zagubiona (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (2) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 563 W dobrych rękach; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Ojcowski Park Narodowy 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dorota Adamkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (215); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (235); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1074; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (69); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wesele - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis /16/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1074; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Busola Latariusza, odc. 12 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Londyńczycy II - odc. 7/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (69); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Wesele 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia